The integrins comprise a large family of heterodimeric transmembrane receptors that mediate both cell-cell and cell-matrix interactions. They engage numerous ligands and regulate a variety of cellular and physiological processes such as cell proliferation, apoptosis, migration, differentiation, inflammation, and tissue remodelling. The αvβ3 integrin has a widespread distribution including endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, a variety of monocyte-derived cells, tumor cells, platelets, mesenchymal fibroblasts, T lymphocytes, and dentritic cells. It has received particular attention because of the role it plays in tumor angiogenesis.
The transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β) isoforms TGF-β1, TGF-β2 and TGF-β3 are expressed from numerous cell types and are present in virtually all tissues. They potently inhibit cellular proliferation of many cell types, and also induce extracellular matrix synthesis, integrin expression, and modulate immune responses. They are synthesised as large precursor proteins that are proteolytically processed in the golgi to yield a mature TGF-β protein of approximately 110 amino acids and an amino terminal protein called latency associated protein-β (LAP-β) of approximately 280 amino acids. These two proteins homodimerise and the two dimers also interact to form a LAP-β-TGF-β complex containing two parts of each protein. This complex renders TGF-β inactive, and activation requires some conformational change and/or proteolysis of the LAP-β protein.